


Thigh Holsters

by magickfaye (firefliesinlove)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesinlove/pseuds/magickfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard can't find his thigh holster and McKay has a strange fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Holsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightquarter.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midnightquarter.livejournal.com).



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=30644>

It was a well-known fact that thigh holsters were worn by most of the army personnel in the Atlantis Expedition teams in the great lost city of Atlantis. It was a little known fact that some people liked them a lot more than others. A _lot_ more.

John Sheppard almost always wore his trusty thigh holster complete with gun and extra ammo 'in case of emergency'. He didn't think much of it. A thigh holster's a thigh holster and that's all there is to it, according to the Major's point of view.

Rodney McKay also wore a thigh holster. Although he had different thoughts on the subject of those holsters. He had taken a strange liking to them. He'd even gone as far as wearing one to bed. He wasn't too foolish, though, since he'd at least removed the firearm and extra bullets and had replaced them with a power bar 'in case of emergency'.

That certainly wasn't as far as his perversion went. Oh, no. It went much further than that. Much further, indeed. So far that even he wouldn't admit to any of it if anybody were to ever find out.

Sheppard's team was busy gearing up for a mission to a planet that even the computers in Atlantis didn't seem to have any information on. That only made Sheppard that much more curious about it. Dr. Weir agreed to let them take a look around the planet for no more than four hours, and informed them that they'd have to check in every hour, just to be on the safe side. She'd also said: "At the first sign of trouble, you're to return to Atlantis. No exceptions." and had given them a reassuring smile before she let them go and prepare for their mission. It wasn't much of a mission, really. Gate to a planet, check it out, and bring back some useful or useless information.

John was frowning and mumbling to himself when Ronon and Teyla showed up in his living quarters, both ready to leave.

"Major, is something the matter?" Questioned Teyla. She always sounded so insightful, even when she wasn't saying something wise or philosophical.

"My thigh holster." John took another look on the floor under his bed before he acknowledged his friends. "I thought I left it in here after the last mission."

"Perhaps you are mistaken?"

"Yeah." He said, knowing fully well that he never made mistakes like that. "Maybe I am."

The three of them left, minus Sheppard's thigh holster, and went to the gate room, where they met up with Dr. Beckett. No sign of Mckay.

"Ye don't need me on this mission -" Said Dr. Beckett as he looked over at Sheppard with pleading eyes. "- Could ye just tell Dr. Weir that ye don't need my expertise and let me stay?"

"You're a good doctor, right? One of the greatest, right?" Sheppard knew he could corner Dr. Beckett and persuade him to go. He really couldn't force him to go a long with them, but the good doctor didn't know that.

"Aye." Carson was looking at him suspiciously. "What're ye gettin' at?"

"Nothing, actually... You might be needed, that's all. Okay?"

Beckett sighed in defeat and nodded, eyeing the Stargate with tired eyes.

"Damn it, where's McKay? We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago." Sheppard tapped his ear-piece, deciding that radio-ing McKay would be better than taking the time to go and look for him. "McKay, this is Sheppard, where are you?"

A few moments later, McKay's voiced filled his ear, and he sighed.

"Just a- just a second, Major. I'll be right there." He sounded out of breath, and, sure enough, McKay rushed into view seconds later, still pulling on his bullet-proof vest.

"Rough night, Rodney?" John said it, but he knew that everybody else was thinking the same. There were dark circles under McKay's eyes, his hair was messed up slightly and his cheeks were flushed.

"Let's just go, shall we?" McKay looked around himself impatiently, and jumped slightly when the wormhole was connected and a bright light blue substance appeared within the confines of the circular digital gate.

Sheppard picked up his gun, and he, McKay, Ronon and Teyla walked through the gate, with Beckett trailing slightly behind them. Beckett braced himself for the worst just before he stepped through, and when he emerged on the other side of the galaxy in front of the gate, he took it as a personal accomplishment that he was still in one piece.

The world was much like every other world they'd visited. Lots of wild grass, trees that seemed to reach up into the heavens, and not so many signs that anything lived there.

Sheppard trailed behind his team, and let Beckett catch up with himself.

"See? You're still okay."

"Tell that to my heart. It's racin' a mile a minute." When he calmed down enough, Beckett noticed that something was different about Sheppard. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Until he glanced down and noticed the absence of the Major's thigh holster.

As if reading his thoughts, Sheppard spoke while looking up ahead at a forest. They were almost caught up with the rest of the team. "I can't find it."

"Oh." He thought it was unusual, but Sheppard didn't seem to want to talk about it, so he let the subject drop.

Five minutes later they ran into a Genii ambush. It seemed as though wherever they went the Genii had been there before, to make sure that they couldn't find anything that might help them make Atlantis more invincible than it already was.

"Get back to the gate!!" Sheppard yelled out as he pulled up his gun and aimed at a nearby Genii soldier. Two shots rang out, and the soldier dropped dead.

He turned and ran as soon as his team mates were passed him. Mckay, the one that didn't like to work out or take much time to exercise, fell behind.

Sheppard watched as Teyla disappeared through the gate, then Beckett and Ronon. He took a look over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. He ran a bit faster and collided with Rodney. Luckily for the two of them, they fell right through the gate. As soon as they were on the other side and safely in Atlantis, the gate's shield was put up, and a few moments later the gate was shut down completely. Teyla must have informed Dr. Weir of their situation.

John opened his eyes, and came face to face with McKay's thigh, and the holster wrapped around it. For a second he was frozen in that spot, realizing just exactly where his head was. Then he noticed something sewn into the bottom of the holster in dark grey thread.

Initials.

'J.S.'

John jumped up and pointed accusingly down at McKay, who rolled over and sat up slowly. He looked up at Sheppard as innocently as was possible for a genius.

"You're wearing my gun holster!!" The tone in Sheppard's voice suggested that not only was he surprised, shocked and suspicious, but also disturbed as well.

"Uh..." McKay was cornered. He had nowhere to escape to. Ronon and Teyla both had their eyebrows raised and were standing directly behind him. Beckett was kneeling beside him, looking slightly unsettled. He was about to ask if he was alright.

"Why're you wearing my gun holster??" Sheppard couldn't believe that it was just an accident. Rodney didn't make mistakes. Rodney _never_ made mistakes.

"Uh..." Mckay averted his eyes, and racked his brain for absolutely any excuse that would be considered plausible.

 _'Really, any time now!'_ He cursed himself mentally.

Nothing.

His mind was blank.

His brain had shut down.

"I was keeping it warm for you?" He ventured, not knowing what would happen next.

"How morbidly thoughtful of you, McKay." Sheppard grimaced and helped his friend up to his feet, still not trusting any words that came out of the genius's mouth.

As McKay turned to leave, his right thigh brushed against Sheppard's nether regions. He didn't take notice.

A hand caught his shoulder, and McKay turned and noticed that a bright shade of red had stained Sheppard's cheeks. McKay didn't understand why.

"You still have my thigh holster." Sheppard mumbled quietly, and looked down at it. McKay followed his friend's gaze, but his eyes landed elsewhere. He stopped breathing for a split second, and his face turned bright red when he realized why Sheppard looked all flustered. He was hot and bothered. "I'll want it back."

"Certainly..." He reached down to remove the cause of all of Sheppard's problems, but the Major grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Rodney? Not now." Their friends had already left the gate room. Nobody else was around. "Meet me in my quarters in five minutes."

McKay was slightly puzzled until Sheppard turned so that nobody up in the control room could see, and he pushed McKay up against the gate. His strong hands touched places that McKay didn't know he had, and as suddenly as they had been there, they were gone, along with Sheppard. A bodiless whisper made its way to his ears, and he understood.

"Bring the holster."

McKay grinned his lopsided grin when he noticed Sheppard's retreating back out of the corner of his eyes. He was in a hurry.

Perhaps there was much more to thigh holsters than John previously thought. He was perfectly willing to find out. Rodney was more than happy to help.

 _La Fin_

  


* * *


End file.
